


Escape

by amixii10



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Poetry, Starvation, Trust, can be seen as romantic though not really, kind of free form?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Being trapped together with no other way out means that they have to trust each other.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Escape

“No!” they exclaim. 

“How could this happen?” he asks, barely contained. 

They’ve been caught in a trap, held encapsulate, 

Disgust turns to trust, and soon they plot their escape

Slid underneath the crack of the door comes a sign:

“One will live, the other must die.”

They rage and scream, but no one will hear; 

After all, on the surface, they’re nothing but a smear

The corrupt city dies at night, and the fallen birds test their flight

They use the other as help to rest (crying out, their dreams can attest)

As they’re starved, they plan and scheme, and soon, design alight

The two of them beam: their solution arose at midnight, and it was quite a sight

Playing dead, they make no sounds and the people come soon: that is their boon

They hold their breaths as the examiner comes closer-

If this doesn’t fail, perhaps they will live to see themselves older

He declares them dead of starvation and asphyxiation, 

And it’s all they can do not to whoop and to shout

Now, without question, they can see the way out. 

The light at the end of the tunnel draws near, 

And the coast is completely clear

They run, and hide, and try not to die

For their story must not come to rest: 

The story of Thomas and Alex, best of the best. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
